


Thrown To The Wolves

by LUNAGIRLS



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, HP - Freeform, Harry Potter - Freeform, Lots of Angst, M/M, Marauders, Order of the Phoenix - Freeform, War, jily, sorry folks this will be sad, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 22:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LUNAGIRLS/pseuds/LUNAGIRLS
Summary: It's 1978, Voldemort has risen, and the Marauders are an elite team of fighters, battling evil for The Order of the Phoenix. Things are going as well as they can in the midst of war until Sirius Black vanishes without a trace. For six months, he is missing, leaving nothing behind him but whispers and speculation.But then he is found, miraculously — the year is now 1979, and with no memory of who he is, where he has been, or what happened to him, the only thing Sirius knows for sure is the strange feeling he can't shake about a boy he used to know.





	Thrown To The Wolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ma·raud·er (noun): one who roams from place to place making attacks and raids in search of plunder.

 

Sirius Black is many things, a few of them being fiercely loyal, just below average height, and a piano prodigy, though not by choice. He’s also dead, an adjective that’s a little harder to dress up.

Sirius Black was declared officially, (almost) positively dead by The Order of the Phoenix on the fifth of October, 1978. He had been missing for thirty days, which in war-speak is synonymous with dead, deceased, or passed away, depending on who you asked. He was declared (almost) positively dead because there was no body and no evidence for his demise located. The Order Of The Phoenix couldn’t exactly write _almost positively dead_ on his death certificate, however, so they settled for DECEASED 5 OCTOBER and moved along with their lives, which were unfortunately taken up a great deal by trying to prevent a civil war.

The war in question was a fledgling one; the (self-titled) Lord Voldemort had only just begun his rise to power, backed by his quickly growing army of Death Eaters. His narrative of wizard supremacy was quite fashionable within most of the Pureblooded community, and thus his efforts were well-disguised, well-funded, and opposed by few. In fact, the only group that really opposed him was The Order of The Phoenix, an underground resistance led by powerful warlock Albus Dumbledore and made up of some of the 1970s’ most powerful witches and wizards.

Before he was declared dead, Sirius’ adult life had only just been starting. He had only just graduated Hogwarts at the age of eighteen, and along with his closest friends, James Potter, Lily Evans, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew, had thrown himself into resistance work for The Order of the Phoenix. Each of them was spectacularly gifted: Sirius and James were master duellists, each the other’s right hand; Lily, a potions prodigy with a talent for hexes; Remus, a Legilimens who dabbled in spell creation; and Peter, adept in healing and defensive magic. A group of five promising young wizards, they rose ranks in the Order at record speed, earning themselves their own squadron: the Marauders, the youngest and most formidable squad on the force.

After three months of relentless fighting by the Marauders, Sirius vanishes. After one month of relentless searching by the Order, he’s declared dead. And after six months of relentless grieving by his friends, he is found, miraculously. The year is now 1979, but Sirius has no way of knowing that. In fact, he has no way of knowing much of anything. With no memory of who he is, where he has been, or what happened to him, the vanishing of Sirius Black remains a mystery. He has only one clue: a feeling he can’t shake about Remus Lupin, a phantom of a memory. But with a lifetime of past memories lost, Sirius Black has more questions than answers, and Remus isn’t talking.

 

* * *

 

**PROPERTY OF THE**  
**ORDER OF THE PHOENIX**

 **CASE FILE NO. 1465**  
**SQUADRON IV: THE MARAUDERS**

**STATUS: CLASSIFIED**

_—_

JAMES POTTER  
-  
_alias:_ Prongs  
_born_ : March 27, 1960  
_age_ : 19  
_animagus_ : Stag  
_wand_ : 11", Mahogany, Pliable  
_magical specialties_ : Combat Magic, Transfiguration  
_status_ : Accounted For

**_—_ **

LILY EVANS  
-  
_alias:_ Speck  
_born_ : January 30, 1960  
_age_ : 19  
_animagus_ : N/A  
_wand_ : 10¼", Willow, Swishy  
_magical specialties_ : Potionmaking, Charms, Hexes  
_status_ : Accounted For

**_—_ **

SIRIUS BLACK  
-  
alias: Padfoot  
born: November 3, 1959  
age: 19  
animagus: Dog  
wand: 12", Ebony, Unyielding  
magical specialties: Combat Magic, Spell Creation  
status: **Missing as of 5 September, 1978**

**_—_ **

REMUS LUPIN  
**-**  
_alias:_ Moony  
_born_ : March 10, 1960  
_age_ : 19  
_animagus_ : N/A - Werewolf  
_wand_ : 10¼", Cypress, Unicorn hair  
_magical specialties_ : Spell Creation, Legilimency, Occlumency  
_status_ : Accounted For

_**—** _

PETER PETTIGREW  
**-**  
_alias:_ Wormtail  
_born_ : February 29, 1960  
_age_ : 19  
_animagus_ : Rat  
_wand_ : 13½", Yew, Phoenix Feather  
_magical specialties_ : Defensive Magic, Healing Magic  
_status_ : Accounted For


End file.
